Edge of 17
by DominoMags
Summary: In anticipation of each other's birthdays, Izuku and Mina both set out to procure custom made gifts for one another, but how will each one react to what they receive? Two-shot
1. Pink

Mina Ashido was racking her brain, pencil and pad in hand. She was starting to get a headache from it. Her boyfriend, Izuku Midoriya, would be turning 17 in a few days and she still had yet to get him a present. It should have been easy. He was the biggest fanboy in their class. All she had to do was get him something All Might related. However, his collection was huge. She wanted to get the green-haired otaku something special, as special as he was to her. She wasn't rich, so she couldn't get something too expensive, and it had to be something truly meaningful. They had dated since around the time after their first Sports Festival. She still remembered running into him on the beach and how that had kickstarted their eventual romance. It still gave the pink girl the tingles.

"Man, I am even turning into Izu. I'm overthinking this." She clutched her head in frustration, dropping the notepad and pencil to the floor with a thud and a light clatter.

The girl sighed and flipped over onto her stomach., grabbing her phone from nearby to watch some youtube videos. She decided on some old ridiculous video that was uploaded ages ago on Izuku's birthday. It involved poorly drawn monsters dancing while an explorer uncovered them. She really shouldn't have clicked any of the links Kaminari sent her anymore. She didn't really know how old meme videos would inspire her, but the acid hero tended to find inspiration in unorthodox places, much like her boyfriend. He certainly tended to dance with danger though, on several occasions, due to his recklessness.

Then it hit her: Dance.

Dancing was something that was mainly important to her. It was a great workout, a means of self-expression, and it was just fun. She had taught Izuku breakdancing upon his request, just last had later learned he had taken to implementing it into his fighting technique.

Mina couldn't help but giggle at it. The boy was such a dork that he tied everything back to heroes. However, that was one thing she admired about him. That and his creativity and resolve. Dance fighting was actually an incredibly cool concept to Mina and she had tried to implement it into her fighting style too, though not in the same way her Izu did.

Mina immediately set out on her hunt. She now knew what she had to look for. It all just clicked when the pieces fell into place. The girl just hoped she could find it in time. The internet tended to be a good place to find things too, but this was urgent and she liked going to the mall anyway. Mina realized how ridiculous it sounded in her head, but she was so excited that she couldn't help but cry it out.

"Activate Pinky Plan: Operation backspin!"

X

Mina was skipping excitedly, though she had almost went home empty handed. The specialty shop she had visited at Kiyashi Ward mall was out of what she was looking for, but accepted custom orders. Mina luckily had Izuku's measurements on hand. It felt a bit weird still having them, but if she wanted to buy him clothes that weren't just t-shirts and hoodies, it helped her greatly. Mina wanted to buy him some breakdancing clothes in the style of one of All Might's old costumes. She had hoped she could find some. Unfortunately she had arrived too late, but, thanks to the influence of a certain curly cutie, the horned girl had a back-up plan. She just had to come back tomorrow for the gift.

The store, Vibes, had a good selection of hip-hop and dance related items. It was one of Mina's favorite stores and they had a good custom-made program. If you gave them the design and the measurements, they could get your order to you fairly quickly, depending on who was in that day. Luckily for Mina, it was Kaito. The guy was fast, but also super detail oriented. His quirk allowed him to make some if the best clothes in the least amount of time, depending on the order. This would be a peace of cake for him.

Sure enough, by the next day, Mina was happily walking home with the completed outfit: a breakdance suit modeled after Izuku's hero costume. The back had a smashed record adorned with All Might's emblem and letters surrounding it that said "Shoot style". It was a sight to behold and the thought of Izuku's reaction was getting the pink girl exceptionally hyped up.

The alien queen was pleased as punch by the gift. She had talked to All Might prior as well, getting his signature on a birthday card she had put together with a picture of her and Izuku holding hands on the beach. It was over the top, but Mina didn't care. All she cared about was making this the best birthday present for the best boy she had ever met.

The acid user's mind briefly drifted to what he would get for her. She couldn't help it. She loved receiving presents, as selfish as that might sound.

"I'm sure it will be sweet, but not as sweet as Izu's smile when he sees this." The pink girl chuckled. After stowing the gifts in her closet, she only had one last stop to make: Satou's room.

Mina had asked her buff classmate to make some All Might cupcakes for the resident All-Might super fan and, as expected, he had come through, adorning each cupcake with a different ersion of All Might's costume, from Golden-age to Modern. The center cupcake was the former #1 hero's face, as close as one could get in baked good form. It was somewhat disconcerting, but Mina knew Izuku would love it.

"Thanks, Satou. You are the best?" Mina leapt for joy, grabbing the plate."

"Careful, you don't want to tip them over! I worked hard on these" the black-haired boy stated firmly but politely. He could certainly understand why Mina was the way she was right now.

"Oops. Sorry. Anyway, thanks. I'm off!

And with that, Mina set out in search of her boyfriend, ready to wish him the happiest birthday of all.


	2. Green

Izuku was surprised he was even allowed to request such a thing. It was unorthodox, and a waste of UA resources for sure. Luckily, Mei was more than happy to help her friend/ test subject out, especially if it would help her babies get good homes. Besides, Izuku had become the closest thing to a friend the young inventor would say she had, outside her creations, of course.

"So, a fully functional, animatronic miniature of the creature you gave me images of, right? Hehehe. Animatronics and robotics are my passion. I always wanted to create some babies that really come to life. This will be fun. Just watch me work, Midoriya."

The girl's pink dreadlocks were sweaty and spotted with oil. Mei Hatsume was clearly in need of sleep and basic hygiene, but she didn't quit until she finished. She was that dedicated.

Izuku was quite grateful to the support student, despite her eccentricities. He supposed he just ended up drawn to eccentric pink-haired girls, whether they be friends or more. He really only knew of two main ones, and he was dating the other. Her birthday was coming up and they had agreed that they would have a small gathering in the middle, since his was the 15th of July and hers was the 30th.

They would still wish each other happy birthday on the actual days. The celebration would be for both together though and they would exchange gifts those days. Izuku had considered buying something It's not like he had a shortage of ideas. He knew Mina's favorite movies, her fashion sense, and what kind of music she liked. It would be easy. Unfortunately, he found a way to go beyond and make things more complicated than they had to be.

And that is why Izuku Midoriya was asking a crazed workshop gremlin to make a small, animatronic xenomorph for his girlfriend. Alien and its direct sequel were Mina's favorite movies of all time. They even inspired her original choice of hero name, though that ended up rejected.

"I can make it even better if you want. Why settle for just a run of the mill mechanical toy when we can aim for authenticity? I can hook this baby up with a refillable tank for acid so that it spits out, every time the alarm sounds! I can sync it to the sound program. It will just need a few more trial runs!"

Pink dreadlocks flailed in excitement as the resident steampunk enthusiast was getting herself in gear creatively. Izuku had managed to strike up a friendship with the odd girl, as was suggested by their mutual teacher, Power loader. He could relate to her enthusiasm for inventing, as that was how he felt about heroics. However, that didn't mean the girl couldn't still prove to be too overwhelming at times with her exuberance.

"Um…I'm not as into that movie as Mina, but I thought they bled acid. Also, I am not giving my girlfriend an acidic alarm clock." Izuku took a few steps back, waving his hands and smiling nervously. He was half expecting Mei to ask when she had ever let one of her babies go haywire on him. He knew far too well what the answer to that hypothetical was. It never came, yet Mei still found a way to turn helping a friend into a way to promote her ideas. She never did it maliciously. She was more than happy to help. She was just…Hatsume.

"Don't be so tame, Midoriya! Where is your imagination? Trust me! Ashido will love it! What can be more of a romantic gesture for a girl's birthday than replicating her quirk using her favorite movie monster! I would probably jump inn your arms too if I weren't married to my work! Besides, isn't that our school's motto?"

"Um… I thought it was "Plus ultra"?"

"Leave the details to me, my muscly hero friend. I will make this the best present it can possibly be! Then you can tell all your friends about the genius of Mei Hatsume and her magnificent babies!"

"I…I appreciate it Mei, but you already have. Thank you." Izuku protested, grateful for what he already had. It survived the initial tests of working as an alarm clock, complete with authentic noises. He knew his friend in Support would insist on testing out more of her ideas, but as luck would have it, one of them caught fire, distracting Mei and anyone nearby as Izuku hurriedly blurted out his thanks and absconded with the present, unable to prevent a smile from crossing his face.

Mina would love it.

X

The day had arrived. Izuku had officially turned 17, with his friends and classmates congratulating him and giving him gifts of their own. Sato had baked the green-haired boy a chocolate cake with green-icing, designed after his hero costume. In true Midoriya fashion, the boy had cried in front of his friends, wiping his eyes and tanking them.

Mina had been there as well, since their friends decided to celebrate hers as well, with a strawberry cheesecake made specially for her, with input from her boyfriend. but was waiting until later to give Izuku his present. After the celebration, the young couple had decided to go back to Izuku's room. He smiled at the card Mina had given him for his birthday. It featured a photo of the two of them on their first date together, along with a message promising better things yet to come.

"So, some party, huh, Izu?" Mina collapsed onto her favorite boy's bed, flailing around happily as if she was making snow angels in his comforter. Izuku couldn't help but smile at the pink girl as he sat next to her.

"Yeah. It was great. I can't believe you all organized this." He blushed as he smiled softly. It still took getting used to, but the formerly quirkless boy was happy with how his life had turned out.

"Why wouldn't we? You're the best and you deserve it."

Izuku wanted to be humble. He was ready to say he wasn't that special, but with all he had been through, good and bad, even the timid fanboy had a difficult time not feeling at peace. It was a peace of mind accompanied by the beating of his heart, and a peace that was interrupted by a bag being tossed into his lap.

"Huh?"

"I said "Here's your present, dude." You don't think I just got you a card and some cupcakes, did you?"

Flustered and off his guard, Izuku stammered briefly before turning his attention back to the gift. Opening it up, his eyes widened. It was a custom green breakdancing outfit, modeled after his own costume. He remembered when Mina had started instructing him in breakdancing, as a fun hobby, and for the culture festival. He also remembered how he had implemented it into his fighting style.

Tears in his eyes and a wide grin on his face, Izuku hugged Mina tight, shaking with joy and gratitude as his heart tried to stop itself from bursting.

"Thank you, Mina. This is amazing."

"Hey. Go beyond, right? Especially for the cutest, fluffiest nerd on the planet."

Mina poked her classmate's cheek, reaching up as she laid back.

"Stop, you'll make me blush."

"You always blush, you dork. And it's always cute!"

Izuku got up and walked to his closet, hiding the gift behind his back, doing his best to be sneaky about the surprise.

"Right. Close your eyes."

"Oh? Are ya gonna kiss me?" Mina smirked and winked, finding herself unable to resist the urge to tease Izuku. However, the acid girl complied with her boyfriend's wishes.

A box of metal and plastic was placed in her hands. Opening her eyes, the alien queen-to-be nearly dropped it in surprise and jubilation. A high-pitched shriek of joy nearly took out Izuku's eardrums and the clock was placed on the bed as Mina tackled Izuku at full force.

"Ooof!"

"Sorry, I just! Dude! Where did you get this?"

"I…um…had help from Hatsume making it. It shouldn't blow up, I hope. We tested it a few ti- "

Izuku was cut off by Mina's lips, pressed up against his own. She tasted like strawberries, probably from her cake, probably because of her chap stick. Either way, Izuku had no complaints. He was grateful for what Mina had given him and she was clearly just as eager to thank him. As they pulled out of the kiss, the two teenagers panted and smiled, eyes heavy lidded and twinkling with love.

"Thank you so much, Izu. You're amazing! Holy shit!"

"J-just don't kiss Hatsume like that." Izuku chuckled back.

"Nah. I'm good with just you." She smirked back before nuzzling her partner.

"Happy birthday, Izuku. I love you." It may have been a while before her birthday proper, but for now, Mina was more than happy with this early celebration. The greatest gift either teen could have received wasn't the ones they exchanged, but each other.

"I love you too." Izuku smiled and gently tapped his forehead against Mina's, holding her close. Izuku no longer feared talking to girls. If anything, he feared the day Mina wouldn't speak to him. If this was any indication, that day would likely never pass.

Mina's nose tapped that of her boyfriend's as her face flushed lilac. She was fascinated by love. She enjoyed watching it, reading about it, and especially talking about it. Now, as she giggled softly and scratched icing off the corner of her boyfriend's mouth, she knew she was in its thrall, and that nothing could be finer.


End file.
